The return of the king
by mergana
Summary: In the 21st century Arthur and a few other characters have returned...but don't remember anything from their past. Merlin must try to persuade Arthur to accept his destiny..before Mordred, Morgause and Morgana take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Old acquaintances**

Merlin took a deep breath before walking through the glass doors of the main office of _Pendragon_. He walked up to the front desk and grinned politely at the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm the new secretary. I was wondering if you could tell me where to go?"

"Yes, of course. Name please?"

"Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

The receptionist grinned. "I'm sure you'll get on with your new boss then." She pressed a little button on the intercom. "The new secretary is here sir, shall I send him up?"

There was a slight pause before the voice came back. "Yes. Send him up. And quickly please Melissa I want him to start as soon as possible!"

Melissa looked up. "Second floor, first door to the left and..er..good luck!"

"Thanks."

Merlin began to climb the winding staircase, looking at his reflection in the glass. With only a little magic he had transformed himself so he looked like he did when he was young. Same raven hair and goofy grin. Exactly like he did when he worked for...well it was no use pondering on these things. Over the past couple of centuries he had had a fair few bosses. Some were nice whilst some were vile. But none were ever quite like his old friend. He'd even been a boss once though he enjoyed it about as much as being a chimney sweep. He was still paranoid that some remnants of the soot was in his hair still.

Finally he reached the office with a plaque that read 'A. PENDRAGON'. He knocked on the door and a voice called 'enter!'. Merlin stepped in. A tall, fair haired man was stood with his back turned to him. "Who is it?" the man asked in a strangely familiar voice.

"Um..it's Merlin." When there was no reply he continued "Your new secretary."

"I know." The man turned to face him. Merlin gasped as he recognised the blonde hair and startling blue eyes. "ARTHUR?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I don't think we've met**

Merlin grinned at his old friend in delight. "I can't believe you're here!"

Arthur stared at Merlin. "Um...I don't think we've met actually."

"What? But Arthur, it's me! Merlin!"

"Yes...my secretary?"

"You-"Merlin swallowed, unable to hide his disappointment. "You don't remember me?"

Arthur had never seen anyone look so heartbroken, but he genuinely could not remember who this young man was, although he seemed weirdly familiar. "Maybe I saw you at the interview?" he asked kindly.

"Yes...yes, that must have been it," lied Merlin, sorrowfully.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments then Arthur cleared his throat. "Um..do you want to get to work then?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Arthur showed Merlin to a little desk and explained a few basic rules. Then he sat down to his own desk and got to work, deliberately avoiding Merlin's gaze.

_How can he not remember me?_ Merlin wondered. _He must have been in the Lake of Avalon for the last thousand years with Freya...he can't just forget me, Morgana, Gwen. I still remember it all as though it were yesterday. _Then a horrible thought struck him. _The prophecy...Arthur returns when England is in peril. Oh no. Oh no no no no.._

So consumed was he with these thoughts that Arthur had to call him several times.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin glanced up to see Arthur looking at him.

"Lunch break?"

"Oh! Right!" Merlin hurried out. As he was rushing down stairs he walked straight into someone walking the other way.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"No it's my fault-" Merlin stared. "Gwen!"

Gwen gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

_She doesn't know me either! _"I think I heard Arthur talking about you."

"Oh." Her gaze softened.

"I'm Merlin by the way. I'm Arthur's new secretary." They shook hands.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a decent cafe around here?" Merlin asked. "Only I'm quite new to this part of London and-"

"Of course! You can come with me," smiled Gwen.

"Thanks." They started to walk.

"Have you worked here long?" asked Merlin.

"About two years now, I'm a personal secretary too!"

"And are you good friends with Arthur then?" Merlin questioned innocently.

Gwen blushed . "I know him a little-"_yeah right _thought Merlin. "- he's worked here a bit longer than me but he's only been the boss for a few months. Since his father died, I mean."

"Was his father called Uther by any chance?"

Gwen looked at him in surprise"Yes. He died of a stab wound- he got mugged in the streets on the way back from taking Arthur to a circus or a play or something. They went for Arthur originally but Uther saved him and knocked them out. Poor Arthur, he was really upset!" They reached a little cafe.

"Was he a good boss then?"

"Oh, it's not really my place to say." But then Gwen saw Merlin's expression and she carried on. "I mean most people say he was really nasty and didn't really care about any of the employees, but at the end of the day he was quite a good boss. Though I was never so keen on him- he sacked my father you know."

They continued talking in the cafe for so long that, when the lunch break was supposed to end, they were still in there. Gwen looked up at the clock and swore, quite unlike her, Merlin reflected. They walked as quickly as they could back to the office. By the time Merlin got to the office, Arthur was waiting for him outside the door.

"You are late, Merlin," he snapped. His face changed when he saw who was behind him.

"Gwen!" Gwen blushed again.

"Hi Arthur," she murmured and hurried off, looking very embarrassed.

Merlin walked in and sat down, preparing for the rant. He heard Arthur sit down. He looked up and saw Arthur still staring at him.

"Did you go to lunch with her?" This was obviously Arthur's attempt to be subtle.

"Yes" Merlin didn't look Arthur in the eye as he feared he might start laughing.

"Known her long?" continued Arthur casually.

"No, only just met her. Don't worry Arthur- I mean Mr Pendragon, she's all yours."

Arthur coloured a little. "I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped and sat at his own desk in an attempt to preserve a dignified silence.

Merlin decided to get a bit more work done than in the morning. He didn't want Arthur to fire him on the first day. Somehow soon Merlin would have to tell Arthur who he was but he had better gain his trust first. Otherwise Arthur would have him locked up in the lunatic asylum.

A few hours later the phone rang and Merlin answered it.

"Hello, this is Mr Pendragon's office, how can I help you today?"

"Hey..are you the new sec?" the man at the end of the line was slurring his words a little. _Drunk _decided Merlin.

"Yes sir," answered Merlin.

"I need to speak to Arthur." Merlin heard a crash and a yell. "Right now."

Merlin held out the phone to Arthur. "It's for you."

"Who is it?" Arthur sighed.

"I don't know but he seems a little-" Merlin mouthed the last word. Drunk.

Arthur grabbed the phone. "Gwaine?"

Merlin started at the name. This did not go un-noticed by Arthur who gave him a slightly weird look.

"Aren't you meant to be at work? What? Oh god, not again! Yes, but this is the last time! I honestly don't know why I don't fire- yes, yes I know. You had better be in the office at 9 o clock tomorrow. And go and hose down! Bye." Arthur handed the phone back to Merlin.

"Merlin, you swear you have only just moved to this part of London and yet you act as though you recognise or know everyone!" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you sure we haven't met before? I mean before the interview?"

"It was a long time ago," confessed Merlin. Luckily he had no time to think up an excuse because the bell sounded for half 5. Home time. Merlin thanked Arthur and walked as fast as he could out of there.

He reached the exit of the building and began to saunter happily along. Three of his friends had returned. If Gwaine had returned then he was sure that several other Knights would have. Now he just had to figure out why they had all returned.

It was at that exact moment that someone in a great hurry quickly brushed past him. She turned around and their eyes met. Merlin's heart stopped. She turned round again and hurried on. But Merlin was sure who had just seen. And from the glint in her eye he knew that she had recognised him too. If she was back, Arthur was in great danger. For Merlin had just been staring into the eyes of Morgana.

_**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction so a big thank you to all those who put this on story alert and to my first 2 reviewers! Please please please Review! Also tell me if there are any characters you also want to return...I'm going to bring in a few more knights and definitely Morgause and Mordred...anyone else? I will try to update as quickly as possible!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- **

Merlin gulped. Morgana? Here? In London? She had recognised him, he was sure of that. The anger and disbelief were clear in her eyes. If she was back then who else had she brought with her? Morgause- or worse- Mordred? Merlin shuddered.

_That's why Arthur's back. _Merlin realised. _Morgana and her 'friends' are probably up to something. I've got to figure out what and quickly!_

Merlin hailed a cab back to his flat. He knew that, tomorrow, he would have to find a way to tell Arthur who he really was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Merlin walked back into the office, feeling a little nervous. Arthur was going to think he was insane but if Morgana was back he had no choice at all. He reached the door and heard Arthur's voice but also a woman's. _Gwen _Merlin thought, grinning slightly. He walked in. His grin went and dropped into a scowl. It wasn't Gwen at all. It was a darker haired, more slender woman. Morgana.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur. Morgana turned around and also scowled.

Arthur went on. "This is my foster sister and good friend- Morgana. This is Merlin- I don't think that you two have met."

"No," said Merlin. He stretched his hand out and attempted to put a friendly smile on his face. It was returned, half heartedly. Morgana took his hand and dropped it very quickly. "I should go," she said shortly.

_Yes go._ Thought Merlin. _Off the face of the planet._

"Oh, do stay," objected Arthur.

"No, no. I can see that you're busy," Morgana sent a last glare at Merlin and walked swiftly out.

MORGANA'S POV

Morgana slammed the door. Merlin-_Emrys_- was here. Here to stop her no doubt. Had he remained behind the doors of death for so long, like her. Or had he remained on the earth, waiting.

She knew where she had to go. And who she had to tell. She walked straight to her own office to find Gwen already there. "Hi Morgana!" Gwen smiled.

Morgana's anger made her abrupt with her old friend. "I need to make a private phonecall."

"Of course."

"That was a subtle hint for 'I need to be alone', Gwen!" Morgana snapped.

Gwen blinked, surprised. "Sorry, I- I'll just go, shall I?" Morgana watched Gwen walk out, smirking privately. As soon as she had gone, Morgana walked over to her own private drawer. Gwen, and everyone else had been instructed never to go in there. But, even if they had tried to, they would have found it securely locked. They would never have been able to find the key. For it did not exist.

"_Aliese" _Morgana whispered, her eyes glowing gold. The drawer opened and she pulled out the crystal inside. _"Hider eft funde. On pisse ne middangeard". _The crystal shimmered and the face of her old friend appeared.

"Morgana!"

"Morgause, I need to talk to you." The words tumbled out in a rush. "He's here!"

Morgause looked incredibly confused. "Who?"

"Emrys!" Morgana spat the word out as if it were the worst swear word in her vocabulary.

Morgause said nothing for a few moments. Then she replied "Then our plan must be brought forwards. And Emrys must be disposed of as quickly as possible. Meet me later, I must go."

MERLIN'S POV.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up.

"Can you do me a favour?" Arthur beseeched.

Merlin sighed. "What is it?"

"Can you take this message to Gwen, in Morgana's office."

Merlin grimanced. "It is purely business of course." Arthur continued.

"Of course," Merlin repeated sarcastically.

Merlin walked up the stairs, praying with all his might that he wouldn't meet his old enemy.

He walked into the office.

"Gwen this is- oh."

It wasn't Gwen at all. It was Morgana, who started and hid something back in a drawer.

"I'm so sorry- this is for Gwen." Merlin left the note on the desk.

"Wait!" Morgana rushed forwards and grasped his arm.

"How dare you come here!" She snarled.

_Pretend you don't know her _ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"You know what I mean!" Morgana spat.

"I'm sorry but I really don't!"Merlin looked as confused as he could.

Morgana stopped, unsure. Merlin knew that she thought that he didn't know her at all.

Morgana dug her nails into his arm. "If you tell Arthur anything, I will make you regret it."

Merlin wrenched his arm out of her grip. "I still don't understand you, I didn't see anything!" He lied.

Morgana seemed a little more satisfied. " I wasn't doing anything wrong!" she cried, defensively.

"Of course. I'll just go."

Merlin realised that he had just had a very lucky escape. He walked out, feeling Morgana's glare boring into his back all the way. The need to tell Arthur was growing ever greater.

**AN: Please please review! **


End file.
